Talk:World 3/@comment-3502824-20150310194315
Hello all admirals who are having problems and issues with clearing World 3-2! I have made a Walkthrough Guide with Tips & Facts you could follow to help you prepare to clear the map! Hello everyone, I have made a Walkthrough Guide to help you in clearing World 3-2! This video contains tips and guide which can help you more on clearing World 3-2, which is probably giving a lot of new Admirals a headache since it requires you to use 6 Destroyers! You may also read below for Tips and Guides. Fleet Composition I have used for this Guide: Maikaze Kai Lv. 27 2x 12.7cm Twin Cannon Improved Steam Turbine Shiranui Kai Lv. 41 2x 12.7cm Twin Cannon Type 22 Surface Radar Akatsuki Kai Lv. 41 2x 12.7cm Twin Cannon Type 22 Surface Radar Kasumi Kai Lv. 22 2x 12.7cm Twin Cannon Repair Team Kagerou Kai Lv. 23 2x 12.7cm Twin Cannon Type 22 Surface Radar Akebono Kai Lv. 23 2x 12.7cm Twin Cannon Type 22 Surface Radar Facts you should know about this map: 1. You MUST use a fleet of Destroyers ONLY for this map to get to the Boss. NO EXCEPTIONS! 2. Start is random. You may head East or Southeast. There is also a very small chance to head North even with a full DD fleet =_=;; 3. If you head East, you have the chance to go into a Dead-End in North. Refresh the game if you do (don't do this too often though). 4. You have the chance of going to a Dead-End from node F to G. Pray to RNG-sama that this doesn't happen X_X 5. 3-2 Node A in north is a wonderful place to power level your BB, CA, CV, CVL, and farm modernization food as the node drops tons of BB, CA, CV, CVL. Not recommended to power level your DD or CL as flagship though. Tips that can help you prepare to clear World 3-2 with more ease: 1. All of your Destroyers should be Remodeled to Kai. Majority of Remodel level for Destroyers is Level 20. There is absolutely no need to exaggerate yourself to get a Kai Ni Destroyer to clear this map (Ex. Yuudachi Kai Ni, Shigure Kai Ni). 2. Modernize all your Destroyers' Firepower, Torpedo, and Armor to Full Max. No need to modernize their Anti-Air though (There aren't any CVs in the pre-boss nodes). As explained above in the Facts, if you need modernization food, you can get tons of them by spamming node A while you power level your BB, CA, CV or CVL. 3. Sparkling your Destroyers through World 1-1, PvP, or Irako (Mamiya + Irako combination also) can help your survivability. BE WARNED that if you happen to head to Dead End, all your efforts to Sparkle your ships will go to waste... D: 4. All of your Destroyers with LOW LUCK should be equipped with Two 12.7cm Cannon or Two 10cm Twin High Angle Cannon by default. *DON'T EQUIP TORPEDOES ON THEM UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES.* The Only Destroyers that can equip torpedoes are: Yukikaze Kai (60 Luck) Shigure Kai Ni (50 Luck) Hatsushimo Kai Ni (53 Luck) 5. On the 3rd slot of the Destroyers, equipping RADARs can help increase your accuracy. Otherwise you may equip Turbines (which increases your Evasion) or SONAR (Has 1+ or 2+ Accuracy bonus). Default Development Recipe to build RADAR is 10/11/251/250 with BB or CV as Flagship (It's expensive so try to limit it to 4 times per day). Please DO NOT equip a 3rd Cannon or a Torpedo!!! This results in a Night Battle Cut-In setup which Low Luck Destroyers CANNOT use consistently where they will fail to initiate majority of the time, and it will result in a single attack without accuracy, where their attack will most likely MISS. 6. If you don't feel confident, equipping your ships with Repair Team or Repair Goddess in their 3rd slot may help clear World 3-2 more easily. Be warned if the ship uses the item due to getting sunk, that ship has no more chances to revive again on the next node if it happens to sink again. 7. Use Line Abreast for node E and F pre-boss nodes. This may increase your survivability by having you go on the defensive. It is still not an absolute guarantee though as you could still go into Heavy Damage by chance (whether from Shelling Phase or Torpedo Phase). If you want, you could go Line Ahead but this is risky because the rate of your ships getting hit increases. Don't enter Night Battle in Pre-Boss nodes under no circumstances as it will cost you more ammo and if the enemy are above Medium damage, they may actually damage your ship by chance. 8. Use Line Ahead at Boss to go all out and enter Night Battle if you have to at Boss. 9. RETREAT IF ANY OF YOUR SHIPS BECOME HEAVY DAMAGED (RED) AND ARE NOT EQUIPPED WITH REPAIR TEAM OR REPAIR GODDESS!!! 10. If you need to level your Destroyers, World 1-5 (Node A to C ONLY! Don't enter Boss!) or World 4-3 are options to power level your Destroyers. (World 3 and 4 are both open for you after clearing World 2-4). Using PvP is also recommended. Thank you for reading my Guide and I hope it will help you clear World 3-2!